


Don't fear the reaper

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, DC AU - Freeform, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Superheroes, dc, superhero au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Супергеройское АУ.





	1. Ночь (Оливер)

Ночь. Все оттенки черного и синего. Я привычно патрулирую город, паря над ним на своих тросах.

Пускаю очередной. Тот цепляется за перекладину здания и переносит меня на площадку на крыше. Полет всегда захватывает дух. Чувствую себя не то птицей, не то мышью летучей. Одним словом - восторг!

Приземляюсь и тут же автоматически оглядываюсь. Пусто.

\- Бу! - раздается голос за спиной.

Я не боюсь его. Только улыбаюсь и оборачиваюсь. Знакомая маска.

\- Змей! Какая неожиданная встреча! - смеюсь.

Змей в один прыжок сокращает расстояние между нами. Он стоит передо мной, расправив могучие плечи. Губы кривит ухмылка.

\- Получил мой подарок, Гриф?

\- Ты о тех зарезанных Пожирателях в Лютом переулке? Получил. Но обрадовался бы больше, будь они живы.

\- Чтобы ты сдал их в Азкабан? Не для этого я их ловил.

Нет, он ловил их, чтобы убить и не более того. По крайней мере, я хочу в это верить. Память любезно подкидывает кадром кровавую надпись на стене переулка "С днем святого Валентина, малыш" и чертово сердечко. А ведь сейчас даже не февраль.

Змей облизывает губы и делает шаг ко мне. Взгляд острыми когтями въедается в мое лицо. Но я все равно не боюсь его. Выдерживаю, не моргая.

\- Не хочешь сделать ответный подарок?

Не хочу.

\- Ладно, неженка, можно без крови. Что принято дарить у простых людей?

\- Конфеты, билеты в кино, - пожимаю плечами. - Что угодно.

Змей проводит рукой по моей щеке, шутливо подцепляя маску. Он оттягивает ее и отпускает - маска неприятно ударяет по лицу. 

\- Придурок! - я скалю зубы и несильно бью в челюсть.

Мне не хочется, чтобы он знал мою истинную личность. У него и так слишком много власти надо мной. Но Змей на самом деле и не стремится узнать эту тайну. Ему нужно другое. И я знаю, что именно. И я проклинаю себя за то, что, наплевав на здравый смысл, всегда готов ему это дать.

Змей от удара не уклоняется.

\- Ну же, - он подходит вплотную. - Поздравь меня.

Его руки скользят по эластичной ткани моего костюма. Дыхание предательски сбивается. Проклятье! Тело охотно отзывается на знакомые прикосновения. И вот моим ртом уже завладели чужие властные губы и нахальный язык. Я более не хозяин себе. Мной руководят капитан похоть и майор удовольствие.

Змей утягивает меня в темный угол за дымоходной трубой. Можно подумать, кому-то будет до нас дело. Можно подумать, кто-то захочет словить пулю, прервав нас. Но я иду следом.

Ночь здесь длится столько, сколько нужно для совершения темных дел. Нашу связь тоже можно так назвать. Змей не из тех, с кем можно познакомить семью или коллег по цеху. Он никогда не вступит в наш Орден, хотя и будет продолжать "делать за нас грязную работенку", как он это называет. Он словно застрял между двумя мирами этого города. Между злом и добром. Он вершит правосудие самыми преступными из всех методов. И иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что так и должно быть. Кровь за кровь. Но сам я эту черту переступить не готов.

Змей уходит, не прощаясь. Он пускает трос и уносится в направлении Запада. Возможно, где-то там и расположен его штаб. Какое-то время я смотрю на панораму города. Ночь уже сдала пост утру - рассвет щедро разбавил сине-черную палитру желтым. Я улыбаюсь, глядя на небо. По телу разливается приятная истома. И сейчас мне наплевать на все моральные нестыковки между мной и Змеем. Какое они могут иметь значение, когда так хорошо?

Потягиваюсь, разминая мышцы. Вскидываю руку и выпускаю трос. Я снова лечу над городом. Впереди меня ждет типичный день офисного работника. Даже клевать носом у кофейного автомата я буду очень правдоподобно. А ночью снова отправлюсь в рейд. И как знать, кого встречу в темноте: банду Пожирателей, Змея или кровавое месиво из ублюдков под его авторством. И где-то в глубине души я чувствую, что все три расклада меня устроят.


	2. Логово (Маркус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для fanat_fantasy.

Чувствую усталость и удовольствие. Эта ночь была бы еще лучше, попадись мне по пути домой Пожиратель или хоть мелкий бандюга. Но достаточно и одного Грифа. 

Дом томится в тишине. Эд еще не вернулся с ночной вылазки, а Грэх крепко спит. Надо бы дать ему по уху за то, что не составил мелочи компанию. Но умиротворенное сознание не хочет никого воспитывать. 

Сбрасываю маску, стягиваю костюм, достаю из холодильника колу и падаю на наш ободранный диван. Делаю глоток из ледяной бутылки и мысленно прокручиваю события ночи. 

Мы видимся слишком часто. Мы уже почти не деремся. Гриф всегда согласен на близость. Это стало отдавать страшным словом "отношения".

 

Впервые мы увиделись в доках. Сделка между наркодилером и скупщиком. Ничего примечательного. Вот только за право повязать дилера пришлось бороться не столько с его охраной, сколько с Орденом. Гребаные лицемеры: поймай, не поцарапай, сдай полицейским в целости и сохранности. Нахер! 

Правда, был среди них новенький. Ловкий как заяц. Со здоровенным красным грифом во всю грудь. Когда меня поперли из Ордена, его там еще не было. Совсем сопляк, наверно. Вот только очень назойливый. Тогда я унес на память поломанное ребро и здоровенный фингал на левом глазу. Уверен, он тоже не остался без сувениров - я старался произвести впечатление. Чистое удовольствие! Я назвал его бесячей выскочкой. Он меня - вонючим ублюдком. Следующая встреча была лишь вопросом времени. Ведь мы врезались друг другу в душу со всей мощью наших кулаков.

Второй раз мы столкнулись через месяц. И так обрадовались встрече, что не могли оторваться друг от друга. Пока мы сражались, преступник сбежал. Запустив в меня здоровенный булыжник, Гриф выпустил из браслета трос и помчался вдогонку за беглецом. В тот раз он взял верх. А я дома латал рассеченную бровь. Эд посоветовал вышить на ней грифа в честь зазнобы... Потом Эд проклинал свой длинный язык, прикладывая лед к разбитой скуле.

А спустя три дня я перехватил чертов трос и спустил Грифа с высотки. Правда, он успел выпустить еще один и перелетел на крышу. 

\- Уже уходишь?! - крикнул я вдогонку.

Вместо ответа он принял стойку. Я приземлился перед ним и впервые как следует рассмотрел. Почти такой же высокий, как я, и почти такой же мускулистый. И черт-те что под маской.

\- Чего тебе?

Между его пальцев мелькнуло лезвие метательной звездочки. Я вскинул ладони и улыбнулся. У меня некрасивая улыбка, люди ее часто пугаются. Этот - нет.

\- Я знаю, кто ты. Мне рассказали, что ты был одним из нас. А потом тебя выгнали за превышение полномочий. Змей.

\- Что это? Домашнее задание? Плохо подготовился, птенчик. Я - нечто большее.

Гриф хмыкнул. Я опустил руки.

\- Не трать свой талант на этих престарелых маразматиков. Ты можешь делать по-настоящему правильные вещи.

\- Убивать людей, как ты? Ты это называешь правильными вещами?

\- Я людей и не убиваю. Ты же не назовешь эти куски дерьма людьми? Ты же не настолько глуп?

Он сорвался с места и ударил поддых. Я задохнулся от боли, запоздало отскочил в сторону и блокировал следующий удар. Сделал подсечку и сбил с ног. Он извернулся, но выпутаться из хватки ловкости не хватило. Я уселся сверху и крепко прижал его ладони к поверхности крыши.

\- Скажи мне, насколько ты глуп?

\- Убивать нельзя. Это табу.

Я закатил глаза, узнавая старую шарманку орденцев.

\- Ты жалок.

Я был разочарован. Мне он казался дельным парнем. Такого бы к нам. Но нет, табу, видите ли! 

Разжал руки, поднялся и отошел в сторону. Получив свободу, Гриф вскочил на ноги и метнул в меня свои треклятые звездочки. Одна задела ногу. Помню, как захотелось его убить. Но я сдержался - он не заслужил. Пока.

\- Ты не сможешь устоять перед справедливостью. Однажды ты убьешь.

\- Откуда тебе знать, что такое справедливость, чертов маньяк!

Гриф разозлился, мне это показалось забавным.

\- Знаю, птенчик. Справедливость - это я.

Я вскинул руку и выпустил трос, чтобы как можно скорее улететь оттуда. Жутко болела пораненная нога. И было гадко, что Гриф отверг предложение. Тогда я не знал, что спустя месяц мы переспим. Тогда я не знал, что буду отчаянно искать встречи с ним. Я знал только, что ему непременно надо доказать - он не прав. Жаль, что тогда я не знал еще кое-чего: доказать Грифу что-либо невозможно.

 

Смотрю на совсем светлое небо. В окне появляется силуэт. Мгновение, и на пол спрыгивает забрызганный кровью Эд. Он сбрасывает маску, вылезает из костюма и довольно разминает плечи.

\- С добрым утром, - протягиваю ему бутылку.

Эд в один глоток допивает остатки колы и устраивается рядом со мной.

\- Фух, вот это ночка! Я завалил насильника.

\- Переулок украсил?

Эд довольно жмурится.

\- Ты бы это видел! Потрошитель от зависти грызет в гробу свои фаланги.

Обожаю этого мальчишку. Такая незамутненная кровожадность.

\- А женщина?

\- Девушка, - поправляет. - Дома, ест мороженое. Кажется, у нее шок.

Хочу спросить, от кого шок: от насильника или от Эда? Но вместо этого хвалю, трепля ему волосы. 

\- А ты? - он кивает на комок из моего костюма.

Развожу руками. Он догадливо хмыкает и благоразумно молчит. Откидываю голову на спинку дивана. Веки тяжелеют. Идти в свою комнату нет сил. Выталкиваю Эда с дивана и растягиваюсь в полный рост. Так намного лучше. Кажется, засыпаю.

\- Он к нам не присоединится, сам знаешь. Забей уже.

Голос мелочи разрезает первые кадры сна.

\- Я сейчас тебя забью, если не отстанешь.

Эд обиженно фыркает и уходит. Но он прав, Гриф не оставит Орден. Верный щенок на побегушках у Старого Феникса. Вновь проваливаясь в сон, не могу удержаться и представляю, как мы вместе вершим высший суд над ублюдками. Как Гриф лихо вспарывает чужое брюхо и достает оттуда кровавую гирлянду. Настоящий Гриф пришел бы в ужас от моих фантазий. Хорошо, что он их не видит.

Наконец-то, засыпаю.


	3. Квиддич (Оливер)

Косой переулок. Четыре тела. Пока еще живых. Пока, потому что над ними стоит Змей, а рядом - его банда беззаконников. Их имена никому из нас не известны, но в Ордене мы зовем их Громилой и Потрошителем. Сегодня я тоже не один: за моей спиной Шрам и Охотница. Я слышу, как скрипят ее зубы от злости. Я слышу, как Шрам шепчет проклятия.

\- Какая встреча!

Змей приветливо кланяется и наставляет на нас пистолет.

\- Убирайтесь, это наша вечеринка. Девочек не звали.

Охотница реагирует предсказуемо: прыжок, сальто, удар ногой. Змей - еще более предсказуемо: захват и бросок в стену. Охотница оседает на асфальт. Отправляю Змею в спину звездочку. Уворачивается, но лезвие все равно задевает плечо. Глаза под маской горят ненавистью. 

Шрам вскидывает арбалет и пускает стрелу. От его атаки Змея спасает Потрошитель, сбив стрелу ножом. Он несется на Шрама, и они оба сцепляются в схватке. Вижу, как Потрошитель срывает колчан и кидает в сторону.

Я отвлекаю Змея очередной звездочкой и бросаюсь на него с кулаками. Но мне не удается нанести и одного удара, как передо мной вырастает Громила. Останавливаюсь на мгновение, чтобы укоризненно цокнуть. Мне нахрен не сдался этот бугай. Мне надо добраться до Охотницы. Она все еще сидит у стены, держась за голову. 

Но я вступаю в бой. 

Змей почему-то не стреляет, а с интересом смотрит на сражающихся. Убирает пистолет, подходит к своим жертвам и достает здоровенный тесак. Я отвлекаюсь на это и тут же оказываюсь опрокинутым на спину. Вот дурак! 

\- Хватит, - Змей ножом чертит в воздухе косую черту.

Громила отходит на шаг. Шрам и Потрошитель застывают в нелепой фигуре. Все мы смотрим на Змея. Он наклоняется над одним из едва дышащих тел и в несколько быстрых движений перерезает ему горло.

\- Не смей! - кричу и подрываюсь с места.

Тут же получаю удар в спину и теряю равновесие. Но все равно поздно - человек мертв. С ужасом наблюдаю, как Змей старательно отделяет голову от тела. Я видел смерть, но такое... Это безумие.

\- Ты болен!

\- А он - мафиози, - пожимает плечами и отрывает голову. 

Мерзкий хлюпающий звук почти вызывает тошноту. Молча смотрю на него, стирающего кровавые брызги с щеки. Не своей. 

Поднимаюсь в твердой решимости наказать убийцу. Змей улыбается:

\- Сыграем?

Я напряженно слежу за его движениями. Он перекидывает голову с одной руки на другую, словно мяч, и внезапно бросает мне. От неожиданности ловлю. Рефлекс голкипера, отточенный за десять лет футбола, не подвел. С отвращением разжимаю пальцы и роняю голову.

\- Я назову это...ммм, квиддич!

Змей смеется.

\- Ну что? Еще разок?

Он наклоняется ко второму телу и уже заносит нож, как я срываюсь с места. Врезаюсь ногами в его бок. Он падает, я отпрыгиваю в сторону. Кулаки наготове. Змей нарочито медленно поднимается с земли, я вижу нездоровый блеск глаз в прорезях маски. Боковым зрением ловлю движение - Громила.

Шрам выходит из оцепенения и со всей силы бьет своего противника арбалетом по голове. В один прыжок достигает колчана, заряжает оружие и сразу стреляет. Потрошитель уворачивается, но вторая стрела попадает в ногу. Он воет от боли, а третья стрела уже летит в Громилу. Тот хватается за плечо и матерится в голос.

Змей рычит и, наконец, наносит мне первый удар. В каждом последующем все больше чувств. В долгу не остаюсь. Мы сплетаемся в узел, как борцы на ринге.

\- Зачем? - хриплю. - Зачем ты снова убиваешь?

\- Зачем ты мне мешаешь?

Наверно, мы никогда не получим ответов на свои вопросы. И к черту! Изворачиваюсь и бью в живот. И тут же - по затылку. Змей падает на землю, упирается руками. Вот он шанс - времени в обрез. Спешу к стене, хватаю Охотницу, крепко держу ее левой рукой, а правой выпускаю трос. 

Следом за нами летит Шрам. Он прихватил с собой одного из недобитых. Этому ублюдку сегодня повезло.

Охотница вяло цепляется руками.

\- Держись, Энджи, - шепчу ей.

Я злюсь на беззаконников, на Змея, на себя. Мы чуть не пострадали из-за каких-то преступников. Хотя почему чуть? Отрезанная голова мне точно приснится не раз. Ругаю свою упрямую глупость. Как дурак, я верил, что Змея можно остановить и спасти те ошметки души, что еще остались. 

Приземляюсь перед крыльцом больницы. Шрам устремляется дальше, к полицейскому участку. Я срываю с Охотницы маску и снимаю куртку. Надеюсь, что по оставшемуся костюму ее не опознают. 

Медсестра в холле пару секунд смотрит на меня с недоумением.

\- Возможно, у нее сотрясение, - киваю на подругу.

Сестра, наконец, реагирует.

\- Имя?

\- Анджелина Джонсон.

Смотрю, как Энджи увозят на каталке. Облегченно выдыхаю - теперь она вне опасности. Оглядываюсь, ловлю на себе любопытные взгляды персонала и пациентов. Понимаю, что пора сваливать.

Дома тихо и уныло. То, что надо после такого дня. Опираюсь о стену спиной, прикрываю глаза. Перед ними снова встает ужасная картина: отрезанная голова, зловещий оскал, "сыграем?" 

Спасибо Змею за новый ночной кошмар.

Спасибо Змею за то, что разрешил мой внутренний конфликт не в свою пользу. 

Его жуткая мораль вызывает отторжение. И как бы ни хотелось притянуть ее за края и обвязать вокруг моей, это просто невозможно. Я честно пытался. И я признаю поражение. Пришло время быть более решительным. Не всякий преступник заслуживает смерти. Не мне судить, кто заслуживает.

И не Змею.


	4. Близнец (Грэхем)

В Мунго я иду не с пустыми руками. Со мной, как всегда, пакет со сладостями из лавки за углом. Врачи против, но мне плевать: прячу под курткой, проношу тайком.

Пост сестры, приветливая улыбка, формуляр, коридор, лифт, коридор, коридор - нужная палата.

Его близнец сидит на койке, привалившись к стене. На нем желтая футболка с улыбающейся рожицей. Как всегда, поет под нос. Санитар как-то сказал, что так он себя убаюкивает. Получается хреново: и петь, и убаюкивать. Смутно признаю мелодию - из какого-то вечернего шоу, которые так любит Эдриан.

\- Привет.

Он снова не берет сверток, поэтому я кладу его на тумбочку. Рядом с фотографией в мягкой рамке без стекла. Со снимка привычно улыбается красивая темнокожая девушка.

\- Ты опять пришел? Зачем?

Пожимаю плечами - если бы я сам знал, зачем. Он безучастно смотрит на меня, а потом отворачивается.

Его близнец так похож на Него, что это пугает до чертиков. Но это не Он. На носу веснушки иначе рассыпаны и уши не так смешно торчат. А в остальном, как отражение из зеркала. Даже голос такой же. Это нервирует.

\- Врач сказал, что тебе лучше.

Нервирует, но я не могу его не слышать. А потому жду реакции.

\- Врет. Я тут надолго. Сдохну здесь со своими призраками.

Он поворачивается и смеется.

\- Надо же, один из них рядом с тобой.

Смотрю в сторону, где ожидаемо никого нет. Но на миг сердца касается липкая надежда. Вовремя напоминаю себе, что он болен. Несчастный парнишка свихнулся после Его смерти. Мне это знакомо. Если бы не Маркус с Эдрианом, сидел бы я в соседней палате. Или вскрыл бы вены и кормил червей.

\- Я пошутил. Тут никого нет.

Он смотрит этим своим проклятым взглядом, как будто все знает: и кто я такой, и кем был его брату, и почему прихожу его навещать. Снова смеется и отворачивается.

Я почти уверен, что он не знает обо мне ничего. Он просто не помнит меня, потому что никогда не видел без маски. Но ему все равно, потому что я - гость, редкий посетитель. Хочу думать, что кроме меня у него никого нет. Но потом вспоминаю, что Он рассказывал о своей огромной дружной семье. Да и девушка с фотографии наверняка тоже приходит. Откуда-то же взялась сама фотография и все эти новые яркие футболки. Ни разу не видел его в одной и той же. Чувствую укол ревности, но вовремя вспоминаю, что это не Тот. Всего лишь близнец.

\- Я так скучаю, братец Дред... - шепчет он в пустоту и снова начинает петь.

Сижу и жадно смотрю на него, наслаждаясь живым телом и настоящим голосом. Как будто Он снова передо мной. На пару мгновений дарю себе иллюзию счастья. В очередной раз ловлю себя на глупой мысли, что хочу прикоснуться и даже больше. Но шутка в том, что этот человек - чужой. Он как оболочка Того, первого. Вот только начинка иная. И как ни заверни, это все равно будет не Он.

Трясу головой, отгоняя видение, и поднимаюсь со стула.

\- Пока, - говорю, не ожидая ответа.

Закрываю дверь и снова: коридор, коридор, лифт, коридор, пост сестры. 

\- Уже уходите, мистер Монтегю?

Киваю и расписываюсь в формуляре. Медсестра смотрит с сожалением. Это раздражает. Кладу ручку на стол и разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти.

\- Всего хорошего, - летит мне в спину.

На миг застываю, осмысляя пожелание. Ничего хорошего больше не будет. Все мое хорошее заключено под крышей этой клиники.

\- Вам того же, леди, - отвечаю на вежливость.

И ухожу, чтобы спустя время не выдержать и вернуться вновь.


	5. Подарок (Эдриан)

На выступе Мьюзик-холла дует ветер. Ежусь от чертовых мурашек. Но никуда не ухожу - караулю. Скоро эта глупая опера закончится и я сделаю то, что задумал.

Зеваю, смотрю на большие городские часы - осталось чуть-чуть. Предвкушая, разминаю плечи, руки, шею. Сегодня я планирую засветиться. И отпечататься в памяти.

По центральной лестнице спускаются расфуфыренные зрители - делятся восторгами, смеются. Мне забавно: что же там такого показывали, что вот прям всем понравилось? Но я зря отвлекся.

Снова весь внимание. И... Вот она: такая хрупкая, такая надменная, как всегда, в сопровождении этих двух амбалов, заботливо выделенных ей женихом. "Подумаешь", - хмыкаю.

Слежу, как она садится на заднее сидение черного Ролс-Ройса, а амбалы - на передние. Мотор завелся - пора в путь и мне.

Встаю на ноги, вскидываю руку и выпускаю из браслета трос. Лечу вдогонку. Ролс-Ройс едет в сторону шоссе, но я знаю, что сейчас там пробка. Вернее так думает навигатор, над которым я поколдовал. Амбал-водитель слепо верит говорящей игрушке и ожидаемо сворачивает в один из переулков. Тот, что подсказал навигатор. Тот, что подсказал я. Изумительно!

Влетаю в переулок следом. Машина притормаживает из-за заботливо заваленного проезда. Вот он, мой момент! Я приземляюсь прямо на крышу этой дорогой машины, оставляя на ней легкую вмятину. Чувствую, как цепенеют от страха пассажиры. Улыбаюсь. Люблю, когда люди пугаются. 

Амбалы вылетают из салона, держа в руках пистолеты. Я на мушках.

\- Я извиняюсь, - произношу мягко и прыгаю на асфальт.

Амбалы не стреляют. Как я и думал. Идиоты.

\- Что такая прекрасная леди забыла рядом с этими отбросами?

Говорю громко, чтобы она услышала. Чтобы она ответила.

\- Мисс, оставайтесь в машине! - говорит один амбал.

\- "Мисс оставайтесь в машине", - передразниваю. - Не оставайтесь. Выходите. У меня для вас подарок.

Скалюсь и, выхватив тесак, делаю первый прыжок. Я не быстрее пули, что только что пустили в меня. Но я куда точнее этого горе-стрелка. 

Врезаюсь острием прямо в его тело. Хруст, крик, горячая кровь на руках... И быстро прячусь за капот от новой пули. Второй амбал в ярости.

\- Винсент! Ты убил его, мразь!

Да-да, убил. И тебя убью. Прикидываю, как лучше подобраться к пока еще живому охраннику. Это нужно сделать быстро, пока он не начал соображать. Получше перехватываю рукоять тесака, облизываю губы. И выпускаю трос из браслета на левой руке. 

Прыжок, полет, сальто, испуганный взгляд и снова хруст и вскрик. Это так просто, что уже скучно. Я останавливаюсь у тела, закусываю губу и принимаюсь за работу. Разворачиваю грудную клетку, точно вскрываю праздничную коробку. Даже бант в виде галстука-бабочки имеется.

Я смеюсь собственной шутке и почти слышу, как в обитом кожей салоне трясется от страха она.

\- Подожди, милая, - шепчу я, добывая для нее сокровенное.

Большое, склизкое, уже небьющееся, но все еще горячее. Не "Тиффани", конечно. Да и я - не ювелир. Что поделать.

Открываю заднюю дверцу и наклоняюсь. 

\- Позвольте быть вашим Валентином, леди.

Мисс Паркинсон сидит, замерев на месте. Надменности как ни бывало. Любуюсь и протягиваю свой подарок. Она в ужасе смотрит на сердце. Злюсь, хватаю ее руки и силой выкладываю его в ладони. 

Теперь я доволен. Ее трясет, но выронить подарок она не смеет. Умница. Жаль, что помолвлена с Пожирателем.

\- Передайте Малфою-младшему, чтобы больше не сбывал наркотики в школы. А то, боюсь, я слегка перестарался, пока общался с его дилером, и он уже ничего не сможет передать своему боссу.

Она, наконец, моргает. Трудно прочесть по глазам, поняла ли она меня. Главное, чтобы понял Малфой.

\- Я передам... это, - наконец, говорит она и снова смотрит на мой подарок. 

\- Нет-нет, это вам! От чистого сердца, простите за каламбур.

Смеюсь. Она смотрит с невежливым отвращением. Это и веселит, и огорчает. Ничего, еще распробует. Гриф, вон, распробовал.

Чувствую, что по делу сказать мне больше нечего. Отчего-то смущаюсь.

\- Надеюсь, вам понравилось представление? - ловлю ее недоумение. - Я про оперу.

Она снова моргает, выдыхает, нервно облизывает губы. И кивает.

\- Я рад.

Мне не хочется уходить, когда рядом такая послушная собеседница. Но мое дело сделано: подарок вручен, послание передано. Совместил приятное с полезным, как говорится.

Закрываю дверцу и пускаю трос, чтобы как можно скорее скрыться. Теперь надо ждать ответа от Пожирателей. Зная их, уверен, с ним не затянут.

Останавливаюсь на какой-то крыше и достаю телефон. Жму кнопку вызова.

\- Да, Эд? - спрашивает Маркус.

\- Все сделано.

Шеф доволен.

\- Отлично. Лети домой.

Я убираю телефон и вновь устремляюсь в небо. Сегодняшний день можно смело обводить в календаре - он станет отправной точкой нашего плана. Плана по спасению города.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
